Once Upon A Time
by Paddra Daia-Ruise
Summary: 10 years ago, there was chaos in the kingdom of Adilinyth. the King and Queen's child was stolen. She is Princess Morgiana. A prince from the kingdom of Ariathiel heard the news and wanted to save her. He knew her. He is Prince Hakuryuu. Will he be able to save her with all the dangers that awaits him? Rated T for safety reasons. Morgiana X Hakuryuu. Maybe Sinbad X Kougyoku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! It's been a seriously long time since I posted anything. I was busy trying to cope in Upper Secondary and the new subjects and everything... And worst of all, EXAMSS! I'm gonna have exams in three weeks time... SAVE MEE! I don't know whether I can pass my exams... especially Add Maths... Anyway, here's the chapter.. Hope you enjoy! **_

_**- Paddra Daia-Ruise**_

* * *

**[_The characters do not belong to me..._]**

Chapter 1 ❀ The Promise

[Hakuryuu's POV]

"Remember our promise..." the red-haired girl said, smiling as part of her was disappearing.

"Wait! Don't go! Morgiana!" I shouted, reaching towards her with my hand. So close yet so far, I couldn't reach her. She disappeared into the light. With that, everything went black.

"Hakuryuu...," I could hear someone. "Hakuryuu," This voice... "Hakuryuu!" I had to jerked myself awake, falling to the floor. "Ouch!" I said.

"Seriously... Stop doing that nearly every morning!" Hakuei said. Hakuei is my blood sister, and also a commanding general. "Sorry..." I said. "Even though you're already 17, you were still shouting in your sleep," Shit. "What was I shouting?" I said, trying to look as natural as possible. She looked at me and turn away. She looked like she was trying to muffle a giggle or something.

Then she straightened herself and said ,"You were screaming 'Don't leave me' and something else that I couldn't really hear,". I gave her the blank stare. "Okay... So what are you doing here anyway? Other than waking me up of course. Usually you would just tell me something then walk out on business," I said, giving her the glare. "Hahaha! Don't give me that face!" she said, laughing.

"Well, we found the place, where she is. And as the rumors said, she is in a really tall tower," she said finally, with a serious face. I had never seen her so serious. "After all these years. Finally..." I said, tightening my fists.

"Pfttt! Hahaha! I had never seen you so serious!" Sis said, laughing her heart out. "You just broke my heart..." I said, pretending to be sad. "I have to go... need to do something, now that we know where your princess is," she said. "Okay, see you later," I said as she left the room. Now I know where she is.

[Morgiana's POV]

"...ana...giana... Morgiana!" a familiar voice called. I suddenly got up. "W-what's the time now?!" I asked, still drowsy.

"Sigh... It's seven." Anya said. Anya is my pet dragon who talks. Her scales are the colour of the sky, bright blue. She is quite small for a dragon and is somehow a really unique dragon. Usual dragons breathe red fire but Anya breathes blue fire. I found out when I was trying to get the fire going but failed. Then I asked Anya to breathe fire but she just breathed blue fire. It still burns but the feeling's different, it's not hot but cold enough to freeze the surrounding wood.

Anyway, I found Anya when she was really young, and she was trying to climb the tower that Gyokuen, the witch of this place, created in order to lock me out from the world. She says its to protect me from the outside dangers. I took Anya in but without Gyokuen knowing, so every time Gyokuen comes to check on me, Anya would fly out of the window, the one and only window.

"I see... So Gyokuen hasn't come home yet..." I replied. I looked out the window beside my bed. Sigh... How nice would it be to leave this tower and venture out in the open, free as a bird... "Sigh..." I muttered under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Anya asked, sounding worried. "I was just wondering how nice would it be to visit the outside world... Would it be like what's in the books? Where I can just lie on the grass and dream about adventures?" I asked. "Who knows? I haven't been out that much," Anya replied. "I wonder if I ask Gyokuen, will she let me out?" I asked again, turning to face Anya, but she had a really weird face. "Don't even think about it... I don't think she will," Anya said after straightening herself.

Just as I thought of it, Gyokuen called from outside the tower. "Morgiana! Dear! Let down the chains!" she shouted. "Ok! Just a minute!" I made hand gestures to Anya as she flew towards my wardrobe. She was small enough to fit in and not make any noises. I went towards the window and looked down. Gyokuen was there, waiting, with a basket full of... red fruits. I let down the chains that was at the windows, in order for Gyokuen to climb onto it.

"Huh... You are really unique Morgiana! You could carry an old lady like me!" she said, praising me. Apparently she found some apples and gave them to me.

"Umm... Gyokuen?" I said.

"Hmmm?" she replied.

"Do you think its possible for me to go out on my birthday next week?" I asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. Just as I asked that, Gyokuen stopped whatever she was doing. She looked at me with a really sarcastic face, smiling as she walked towards me. Just as she stopped in front of me, she whispered, "Now why would you want to do that?".

"Umm... I wanna see the world!" I said, taking a few steps back, suddenly feeling a weird aura surrounding her.

"What would you do if I said yes and what about no?" she said, still having that smile on her face. I couldn't reply. I was too scared and I couldn't even see her in the eye, so I just looked down. "You know what I would say, yet you still ask. Now help me get down. I will be gone for a few days so don't even think about it. You know I'm only worried about you," she replied, waking towards the window. I went towards it and did as I was told.

"Sigh... You can come out now Anya!" I said, trying not to sound so depressed. "See! I told you not to ask her!" Anya said as she emerged out of the wardrobe. "Don't worry I didn't destroy any clothes..." she added.

Just as Anya walked towards me, suddenly the wooden floor creaked and gave way below Anya's feet. "Whoa! I'm not that heavy!" she said, looking as confused as me. "But there's something down there..." I said, ready to go down there. But I wonder, will this take me to the outside world?

"Hey, I always had this question, why do you want to see the world so much?" Anya asked me and I replied, "I dunno... I just feel like I needed to meet someone. And in order to do that, I need to get out of here..."

* * *

**_I won't be posting anything till my exams are over... Wish me luck!_**


	2. Author

**Hey guys, I don't think I'll be posting the next chapter anytime soon cuz exams starts on the 2nd... which is tomorrow for me... And it only ends on the 15th of this month... so two weeks of nothing form me. I seriously hope I pass all the papers cuz if I don't then I'll have to take tuitions for it... And I hate tuitions cuz it takes up my time to write fanfictions... for u guys! So wish me luck!**

**-Paddra Daia-Ruise**


	3. Chapter 2

_**HEY! Long time no post... FINALLY EXAMS ARE OVER! Anyway here's chapter 2... Hope u enjoy it and the characters are OOC in this chapter so yeah... the next chapter would be out next month...**_

_**-Paddra Daia-Ruise**_

* * *

**[****_The characters do not belong to me..._****]**

Chapter 2 ✿ The Outside

-The Past-

[No one's POV]

"Sigh... Today's just another day... I can handle it," Hakuryuu said under his breath. Truth was, no one liked Hakuryuu. They thought that he was weird, with his scar and everything.

"Hey! Watcha doing there all alone?" a voice called from behind. "Huh?" Hakuryuu said, turning around to the source of the voice. A red haired girl was standing there, smiling at him.

"Oh it just you, Morgiana..." he said, feeling so relieved. "Hehehe... I was wondering where you were," she said, smiling her usual smile. Hakuryuu couldn't help but smile. Hakuryuu then patted the ground beside him, gesturing her to come and sit down. She smiled and sat just beside him.

"Hey, if I got kidnapped, what would you do?" Morgiana asked him, randomly. "I'll come save you!" Hakuryuu replied. "I think... I'll do the same to you!" she said.

"Then, it's a promise!" he said, smiling along, holding out his hand in the gesture of a pinky swear. "Yup!" she replied, doing the pinky swear with him.

-The Present-

[Morgiana's POV]

"Good thing we brought the lamp..." Anya said.

"And who was the one who said we didn't need to bring a lamp?" I said, giving her the eye. "We'll my mistake then! Sheesh!" she said. I just giggled. Its so fun to tease her!

"So did you have any dreams about whoever you are looking for?" Anya asked. "I had a dream. I was a little kid then. I saw a boy was by a lake, sort of lonely. Apparently I know him so I called out to him but I didn't say his name and he knew me... And we made a promise," I answered her. Anya looked away and giggled. I basically ignored her.

We continued walking for a while, looking for any sign that shows the exit. "Hey look!" Anya who was right in front of stopped suddenly. I had to push her to one side just to look at what she's looking at. "The outside world..."

[Hakuryuu's POV]

"Dodge it, Hakuryuu!" Alibaba shouted from the side. I just barely evaded the slash that Sharrkan unleashed. "Damn it..." Sharrkan mumbled.

"==||| what? Did you really want to kill me..." I said, before going in, using my left hand to support the back of the sword, trying to stab Sharrkan. "Too slow!" Sharrkan evaded it to the right and used his hand to knock the sword away. He's too strong! I thought to myself, as I fell to the ground.

"If you want to defeat me, you have to have the intent to kill. Next time try again," Sharrkan said with that signature smirk of his.

Unconciously, he stopped, looking towards the magic training grounds, where Yamuraiha and Aladdin was training, using magic. "Sharrkan?" Alibaba said, looking at our tutor. I swore I saw a blush on Sharrkan's face. I dragged Alibaba to one corner and we looked like high school girls gossiping.

"Do you think that they have a crush on each other?" I asked, whispering. "I think so... I mean look at how he looks at her!" Alibaba replied. We were talking without knowing that Sharrkan had basically used that moment to escape. When we looked back, he was gone.

"Why does he always do that!" Alibaba said with THE POUT FACE!(yes it is back!). "Hehehe... Who knows... Maybe he went to see Yamuraiha-san..." I said. "Heh... Maybe since 5 mins after training ended, Yamuraiha ended her training with Aladdin..." Alibaba continued.

Halfway walking, the both of us stopped and look at each other and smiled weird smiles. "Hehehehe..." the both of us said at the same time. I feel so creeped out by myself...

"So... How are you gonna save Morgiana?" Alibaba asked, after walking for a while. "We'll I'm gonna need Aladdin and your help..." I replied. "Are you sure we're gonna be enough? I heard that there's creatures there that's much more stronger than the dungeon creatures that we fought on the past..." he continued. "Are you serious?! Why did nobody tell me this?!" I said, shocked at the news.

"Need scouts?" Alibaba asked. I stared at him. Was he gonna get spies or is he going on his own? "Okay. Just don't let her know, if you see her," I said to him. "Roger that!" Alibaba said with a smile and ran away towards Aladdin., telling him. I can't believe it, I'm gonna see her soon!

[Alibaba's POV]

I went towards the armory with Aladdin. He was already ready... Well duh! He could fly with his carpet so bleh! I got Amon and went on our way. We marked the place on our map and its pretty far. And worse, it's guarded with magic. Maybe using Amon's sword would work... Who knows? With that thought in mind, we set off to the countryside of Dralin, where the magic barrier is.

[Morgiana's POV]

"We're seriously out here!" Anya shouted. Once we were out of that underground, it was so beautiful! There was flowers everywhere! And apple trees and everything! And Anya turned to a girl too... after we got out of that place. She had long silver-blue hair, with pale skin. She wears a white dress now.

I walked around 'till I spotted a person. "Hey!" I waved. "I need to ask, where are we actually?" I asked. "Are you a traveller?" he asked. "Yup!" Anya said. "We are now at the countryside of Dralin..." the person answered, before walking away. We thanked him and went in our way.

It was so amazing see all of this again after so long. I remember near home, there was a field like this. I would usually go there with...with...a person... I forgot. What was his name?

After we got to the small countryside of Dralin, it was bustling with so many people! While we were marveled by the town, I knock on someone. "Ouch!" I said as I fell on the ground. "You okay?" said the person. I looked up and saw that the person in front of me was a guy... I have never seen him before but he is somehow familiar, at least a little... He had blond hair with a ahoge... And he had golden eyes too. Beside him was a boy younger than me but had a wise look in his eyes. He had blue hair and his eyes had a darker shade of blue compared to his hair.

"Yeah I'm ok..." I said as Anya helped me up. "Who are you guys?" Anya asked. "Oh sorry... Umm... My name's Alibaba! And this is Aladdin!"


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Long time no type! Here's the chapter you have been waiting for and also this month's chapter I promised! Sorry if the chapter seems shorter than the rest but I have reasons! I was sort of depressed (well depressed was an overstatement) about my History's (in my country's language, Sejarah) exam and also account's exam results... this was the first time I ever cried over an exam result... Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Pls do favourite and follow this fanfic as I will be posting chapter 4 next month and pls do review too! I really appreciate it!

-Paddra Daia-Ruise

* * *

Chapter 3 ✤ The Dream

_-The Past-_

_"Hey! Haku-chan!" the girl called out. "Stop calling me Haku-chan!" Hakuryuu said. "Hehehe sorry... look what I found!" Morgiana said, cheerfully, holding out something in her arms. Hakuryuu looked at it. It was an injured baby dragon. "Are you going to keep it?" he asked her. "Can I?" Morgiana asked, with the POUT FACE!_

_"Who knows? Ask your mom and dad... maybe they'll let..." Hakuryuu replied. "Hehehe I hope so!" Morgiana said, giggling as she made her way towards her home. Hakuryuu couldn't help but smile._

* * *

-The Present-

[Morgiana's POV]

"... So you're... Alibaba and you're Aladdin... okay..." Anya said with a really weird face. Suddenly I realized that Aunt Gyokuen could come home anytime. "Ummm... dudes... we have to go... Aunt Gyokuen could just come home at anytime!" I said. "Seriously! O.o" Anya said. "Err... Guys we have to go before-" I got cut off. "Before that annoying Aunt comes back!" Anya continued. "Sigh" I said.

"Oh ok... Well see ya soon then!" Alibaba said, with a wide smile. This dude smiles too much in my opinion. "We will meet again someday. Even though it might seem that we won't see each other, our hearts are linked together. So until then..." Aladdin said. This little dude is wise for a kid... I thought to myself.

We said bye once again and Anya and I went on our way, towards the tunnel that we came from.

"Huff huff... we... made it..." Anya said, being turned back to a dragon. I looked around and saw that she hasn't come back yet. I was so relieved. "You okay?" I asked her. "Yeah..." Anya said. "I think I'll take a nap for a while..." I said. "Then I'll just fly around..." she replied. I nodded and went towards my bed and slept.

* * *

_"Who are you?" I asked the boy in my dreams. "Come on! You don't remember me?" the boy replied. "No... I don't..." I said. "Then wait till I come for you! Remember the promise!" the boy said with a bright smile, as he started to vanish. "Wait... What's the promise? Tell me!" I asked but the boy could only mouth it out. I can't hear him. "Wait!" I shouted but it was too late. He already disappeared._

* * *

-The Present-

"WAIT!" I shouted. "Dude! Calm down! What's wrong?" Anya said. I looked at her for a while then realized that I wasn't in the dream anymore. "Sorry Anya..." I looked away. Who was that boy? And what was this promise he talked about? I can't think of anything...

[Hakuryuu's POV]

"So how was it?" I asked. "She could have escaped on her own, Hakuryuu..." Alibaba said, after just getting out of the caravan. "What do you mean?" I said, confused by Alibaba's words.

"She came from a tunnel near the barrier itself, together with another... She couldn't have broken the barrier itself..." Aladdin continued while Alibaba was helping unloading the caravan. "Apparently she and that someone else went back in fear of her aunt," Alibaba said. "Who was that someone?" I asked. "A young girl with long silver-blue hair. Her name's Anya," Alibaba said. "She wasn't a normal girl. I can see the rukh around her. It wasn't normal..." Aladdin added.

"I see... Thanks..." I said before walking away. So she kept that pet dragon huh... I wonder if she remembers me... I thought to myself, while walking away.

"So when are you going to see your princess?" a familiar voice said behind me. I looked to the back and saw someone I didn't expect to see. "Judar! Don't scare me like that!" I said. "Come on, little prince! Don't tell me that's all it takes to scare a prince!" Judar said, mocking me. "I don't have to tell you when I'm going..." I said, walking away once again. "Come in dude! Don't just walk away while I'm talking to you, rude prince!" Judar shouted as I continued. Stupid magi... I thought as I shook my head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's the long awaited CHAPTER 4! hahaha sorry for making u wait for nearly two whole months from it but I got some ideas from my frens cuz they were doing something like a project and mostly because of Rozen Maiden... did any of u watch the latest one? The one that came out this year? I absolutely love it and also Makai Ouji - Devils and Realists, I love it too... especially Camio... and obviously Dantalion but I love Camio better... I'm sure u realized that our background now is a Makai Ouji wallpaper... so yeah! Anyway enjoy chapter 4 and make sure u leave a review! Hope I can post Chapter 5 somewhere this two weeks too... I have absolutely nothing to do!**

**-Paddra Daia-Ruise**

* * *

Chapter 4 ✧ The Game

-The past-

[No one's POV]

_"Hey! watcha doin?" Hakuryuu said as he walked in the indoor garden of Adilinyth. "Shhh... She's sleeping..." Morgiana whispered loud enough for him to hear._

_"Oh sorry... So your parents let you keep the dragon?" he whispered to her._

_"Nope! I just decided to keep her here! Mom and dad doesn't come here, and if they did, there are so many trees and stuff to hide!" Morgiana said with a bright smile. He just smiled as she kept on telling stories about the blue dragon and how she's so cute and other stuff._

-The Present and After A Few Weeks-

[Hakuryuu's POV]

"You sure this is the way?" I asked. So this is the town of Dralin. "Yeap! Really sure!" Alibaba said as he and Aladdin lead the way. After riding in silence for a while, we reached the barrier. "There should be a tunnel around here..." Aladdin said, looking around the barrier. "I don't think thats necessary..." I said as I walk towards the invisible wall in front of me.

"Zagan..." I called out as I put my spear in front of me. The metal vessel started to glow. I started pouring my magoi into the gleaming spear and then I slashed the barrier. It was initially a scratch but it eventually spread and the barrier broke like throwing a rock at glass.

[Anya's POV]

"HAH! I'm richer than you!" I shouted while Morgiana did THE POUT FACE... "Well, at least its not real life but in a game... what's worst in MONOPOLY!" Morgiana said.

"I was wondering, where's Gyokuen?" I asked. "Dunno... she went off after that breaking sound, remember?" she answered. "Oh yeah!" I said in response. "So you wanna continue playing this?" Morgiana said. "Nah!" I answered.

We continued chatting for a while. Without warning, the whole tower shook. "Whoa! What the..." I said. "Mor-chan! Anya-san! We need to get out of here!" a voice shouted, as someone came in from the door.

"Flynn! What happened?" Morgiana said as she ran towards the boy who just came in. His name's Flynn. We met him just when we came to this tower and he was the gardener here who sometimes come over to chat in the room. He has spiky dirty blonde hair. He has turquoise eyes. He's actually quite fun to be with.

"Someone broke the barrier! We need to go somewhere safer!" Flynn said in a hurry, as he gestured us to get out of the room. We ran and ran until we reached a room, a room full of mirrors. I didn't even know that this room even existed.

"Gyokuen-sama told me to go to this room if anything like this happened," he said. "Gyokuen said!?" I nearly shouted. Just at that moment the door behind us shut. 'Shit! This is not good!' I was mentally screaming but my body and mouth just couldn't move.

Suddenly, we heard a voice. A voice that doesn't belong to any of us. It was laughing, as if we fell into a trap. "_Hihihihihi... Are... You... Scared...?_" the voice said. "Who's there!?" Morgiana shouted. "_Hihihihihi... I... Smell... Fear..._" the voice said. Suddenly, blue thread like things was glowing and it was everywhere, and all over our body, restricting us from moving as something emerged from the shadows.

It was a doll that had long, wavy hair which was urban in colour that had curls at the bottom. One side of it's eye was yellow while the other was blue. It had a black head band that had frills at the sides and it's dress was gothic and had frills everywhere. It had a psychotic look to its face and it was... walking?

"What are you!?" Flynn asked with force, and with fear. "_I'm the doll created by my Master... Karujiko..._" the doll said as the mirrors in the room started glowing. "_Saa... Let's play..._" Karujiko said with an insane look to her eyes, as she lifted her hands and suddenly the whole room started swirling and then all I could see was darkness.

[Hakuryuu's POV]

"Wha-What are these things!?" Alibaba said as monsters started popping out of nowhere. I just continue slashing them over and over again but it doesn't seem that they're reducing, they just keep popping out of nowhere. There were many types but the thing that keeps them recognizable was their uncanny coloured scales or fur.

"Har Har Infigar!" Aladdin shouted as a huge explosion of fire emerged from his staff. The blast was so powerful that it knocked Alibaba and me away from our original spot.

Once the fire subsided, there was no sign of any of those bizarre monsters. Using this opportunity, we ran forward. Just a little more, Morgiana! That was my encouragement to myself.

"Yo! Stupid Prince!" a voice said behind us. This voice... We all turn and saw someone we didn't expect. "Judar!" I shouted, dumbfounded. Why was he here? Isn't he supposed to be in Ariathiel? "I'll take care of him... Hakuryuu-san, Alibaba-san, go and rescue her..." Aladdin said as he stepped forward towards Judar.

"Hahahahaha! Magi versus Magi, huh!" Judar said, clearly amused. "Aladdin..." Alibaba said. "Lets go!" I said to Alibaba just before Aladdin and Judar's fight began and we ran, once again, towards the tower.

[Morgiana's POV]

"Morgiana!" a voice shouted. "Huh... Ah! Anya! What happened?" I said nearly shouting. "What's more... Where are we?" Anya stated. That's when I remembered what happened. We were sucked into those mirrors in the room, then we all blacked out.

The place we were in looked distorted. There were many doors floating around and the background was just darkness. Some of the doors were opened and some of it was shut and the ones that are opened lead to another scenery. One of it was a world full of candies, the other was a crumbling world. There was one that looked like a garden full of trees and plants.

"Wait, Where's Flynn?" I asked. "_He's... right... here... hihihihi,_" a voice from behind us said. As a natural reflex, we all looked at the source of the voice. "Karujiko..." we said. "_Saa... Let the games start... hihihihihi..._" Karujiko said with the same psychotic look.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! I promised that I'll post the next chapter... well here it is! Well, I cant wait for next week, but I feel sad too... there's like 2 experiment that I can't do and its the ones that are fun... and also i can't ditch Add Maths Topical Test :P or mini test as I call it... haiz... anyway enjoy this chapter! Oh rite! There's a bit of crossover with Rozen Maiden. **

**-Paddra Daia-Ruise**

Chapter 5 ✱ The Encounter

[Hakuryuu's POV]

"How do you think Aladdin is doing?" Alibaba asked while we were still running. "He'll be fine. Don't -" I was cut short by a blast of water shaped like a sword coming towards us. "Look out!" I said as I used my weapon djinn equip to block off the attack.

"You're quite strong to be able to block off Vinea's attack..." a girl with red hair and red eyes said. "Kougyoku?!" I said. "What are you doing here?!" Alibaba shouted. "My.. He's quite the noisy one, isn't he?" the guy, named Ka Koubun, beside Kougyoku said.

"What! Who's the noisy one?!" Alibaba shouted. "Sigh... Ka Koubun, stand back," Kougyoku said as Ka Koubun stepped back, while she turned back to look at us. "So which one of you is going to be my challenger?" Kougyoku said. None of us moved. "I see..." she said, looking pretty disappointed. At that moment, Kougyoku put her sword in front of her.

"Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation, in the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members. Come forth, Vinea!" Kougyoku's body started transforming to be able to use Vinea's power. Her hands started to grow fins at the side and had scales. Her legs had the same effect. Alibaba and I immediately used our djinn equip just as Kougyoku did.

[Morgiana's POV]

"Where...are...you...hiding?" the psychotic doll said. Shit... I can't believe this is actually happening... Anya... Flynn... Where are you guys?!

-Few minutes earlier-

"Wait, Where's Flynn?" I asked. "He's... right... here... hihihihi," a voice from behind us said. As a natural reflex, we all looked at the source of the voice. "Karujiko..." we said. "Saa... Let the games start... hihihihihi..." Karujiko said with the same psychotic look.

Flynn was right below her. She was standing on him! And the thing that frightened me was that... Flynn looked so pale... It was like life was sucked out of him. "What's the game?!" Anya shouted at Karujiko. She smiled a really creepy smile that brought chills to my spine.

"What did you do to Flynn?!" I yelled at Karujiko. "He's my master..." Karujiko said, looking at Flynn's left ring finger. Now looking at it, I realized that there was a ring ordained by a beautiful white rose with realistic thorns around the ring itself on his left ring finger. "What do you mean... Master?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"Hihihihihi... My power... and my life source... My precious master..." Karujiko said, laying a hand on Flynn's cheeks. I was terrified. Suddenly she turned to us with that creepy smile plastered to her face. "The game... has begun..." Karujiko said as darkness enclosed around us.

-The present-

After that, I had a dream, a dream where if Karujiko finds us, we'll be better off dead. When I woke up, I appeared in a place that looked like a deserted, ancient city. There were normal houses everywhere. There was even slums and there were farms too that were obviously empty.

Suddenly a bell rang. The game had already started. It was a kids game, tag, and the 'it' is Karujiko. The game will stop if we managed to enter a room full of broken dolls but if Karujiko touches us before that, I don't know what would happen...all I can think is that it's something beyond horrifying... Now I better find Anya before that crazy maniac doll finds me.

[Anya's POV]

Morgiana! Where are you?! I was shouting that in my mind, knowing that I can't shout out to call her using my voice or Karujiko will find me. Halfway running, I heard footsteps behind me. I don't wanna turn back, afraid if Karujiko is behind me. I continued running. Somehow I have a feeling that doll is in the castle.

I continued running, trying to find a place to hide before Karujiko finds me or Morgiana. I looked back for a while and suddenly I crash into something and fell. I looked up, expecting to see Karujiko, instead in her place, I see Morgiana. "Morgiana!" I whispered, nearly shouting out her name without a second's thought. "Lets go somewhere safe... I found a place quite hidden in the farms side..." Morgiana said as she helped me up. After that, we continued towards the farms.

[Hakuryuu's POV]

"Come on! Is that all you've got?!" Kougyoku shouted as she continued to use her Djinn's powers, summoning out blasts after blasts of water. All we could do for now is just dodge. I decided to stop. I held my sword like a bow and arrow. "Zaug Aluazra!" I shouted as I used my magoi with Zagan's powers to fire multiple monsters at Kougyoku, giving a chance for Alibaba to use his extreme magic.

Just as I found an opening, I shot an intense glance to Alibaba that shouted 'Use the extreme magic!' and he nodded. A magic circle formed in front of Alibaba with an eight sided star in the middle as he started to concentrate his magoi. The magic circle glowed bright with fire at the middle while Alibaba shouted, "Amol Al-Bador Saiqa!".


End file.
